


Phoenix

by EmilyMaximoff



Category: Kick-Ass (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Higher MIndy Macready, Superheroes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyMaximoff/pseuds/EmilyMaximoff
Summary: Dave,Todd.Chris y Mindy decidieron formar un grupo de superheroes como los 4 fantasticos y ayudar a quien mas lo necesitara en New York.Mindy tiene que ausentarse por asuntos familiares y por lo tanto deja solos a sus otros tres compañeros superheroes.Las cosas se complican para ellos pero por suerte,una heroina de nombre anonimo y una hermosa cabellera pelirroja llegara para salvar el dia.
Relationships: Dave Lizewski | Kick-Ass/Original Female Character(s), Todd Haynes | Ass-Kicker/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Phoenix

Dave ni siquiera recordaba como es que habían pasado de un tipo que estaba tratando de robar un auto a estar atados fuertemente a unas sillas,lo único que sabia era que ahora 20 hombres de negro los miraban pensativos,seguramente estaban pensando en cual seria la manera mas cruel de acabar con los tres.

''Les dije que no debíamos actuar sin Mindy,'' Susurró Todd secamente ''Ahora estos gorilas nos volaran la cabeza a los tres por imbeciles''

Dave solo pudo bajar la cabeza,abatido y esperando a sentir las balas en la cabeza o en cualquier parte del cuerpo,realmente no importaba.El hombre le apunto en la cabeza y coloco su dedo en el gatillo,listo para disparar y acabar con su miserable vida.  
De repente,un agil golpe en la mano del sujeto provoco que su arma cayera al suelo,le siguió otro golpe en el rostro que lo dejo noqueado de inmediato.El desconocido paso a los otros hombres,golpe tras golpe,patada tras patada,no importaba,los hombres iban cayendo al suelo uno por uno,hasta que finalmente todos se encontraban sangrando y encogiendose en el suelo como unas niñas de 7 años que estaban asustadas.  
La chica (Dave sabía descubierto que era una chica ya que había logrado ver uno de los mechones que salían de su larga melena pelirroja) los desato de forma apresurada y los chicos se levantaron.

''Eso fue fantastico!!'' Chris exclamo,mirando sorprendido a la chica.

''Gracias,aunque lo que esperaba escuchar era ''Gracias,desconocida,acabas de salvarme el trasero'' Pero supongo que eso seria pedir mucho ¿O me equivoco? ''Hubo un silencio incomodo ''si,eso crei''

''Bueno gracias por salvarnos el trasero, hermosa señorita'' Todd se acerco a ella y dejo un beso en el dorso de su mano''

''Se que debería sentirme alagada,pero siendo sincera,me das asco,siento verguenza ajena por ti y tus tecnicas de ligue no servirán conmigo'' Soltó cruelmente la chica y Dave no pudo evitar reírse

''Ya la oíste, Romeo, ahora alejate'' El chico tomó del hombro a su amigo y lo alejó de la chica.

Ella sonrió de lado ''Supongo que mi trabajo aquí está hecho'' Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió

''Espera!!'' Dave la llamó y ella volteó a mirarlo ''¿Quién eres tú?''

La chica esbozó una sonrisa.

''Puedes llamarme Phoenix'' Y después de decir eso,ella saltó por la ventana.


End file.
